Finale (Part 1)
Finale (Part 1) is the 21st episode of season 3 of "Oh My English!" and is the first part of the season finale. It was aired on 12 October, 2014. Synopsis Sarjan accidentally gets hold of Cikgu Bedah's diary and asks Henry to help him to impress Cikgu Bedah. Meanwhile, See Yew Soon is having trouble with the other students about their debts. Plot It was a unlucky dawn day for Jibam after Mr. Middleton was already inside. Sarjan sucsessfully closes the gate before Jibam comes in. He begs for to come in but he fight against him for coming to school late over and over again. He asks for the fine but he just says he has no money until Cikgu Bedah comes by. The two of them sees her and Sarjan unlocks the gate for Bedah. Sarjan talks to her and she questions if she's late but Sarjan says no while Jibam is in front of them. Sarjan becomes distracted and pulls out a mirror for Bedah. While they're talking, Jibam had a chance to get past through the gate. He enters the gate behind Bedah when Sarjan is fully look red and nervous. Once he turns around, suddenly he become angry that he got in. He starting to chase him but spotted a red book was dropped. He picks it up until it was Bedah's secret diary. He's calling out Bedah but she already disappeared before she noticed. In the classroom (different from the other one), Mazlee and Jojie were listening to the music until it stopped and ran out of battery. Mazlee wants it back and Jojie pulls the charger and put it from the socket to the tablet. They're about to do high-five but SYS interrupts. He notices the charger but once that, Jojie brings an excuse to pay tomorrow and also he pulls out the charger and gives it for tomorrow. Jojie struggles and pulls it back from him. It start to bring SYS become displeased for them and tells if they appreciate to do it. They didn't care and intend to listen the music than SYS. Anusha was reading a funny dummy book and SYS joins in. He said that she haven't pay him for the book. She checks her pocket until her purse was left at home and bring an excuse for paying next week. Much to SYS displeasant and he walks away. During that, Cikgu Ayu was going to the classroom and startled by Henry. She say' hi ' to Henry and he goes again. She continues on going again. Once he's at the corridor, Cikgu Bedah comes to him and says' Mr. Handsome '. Henry was trying to walk past her but being blocked by her. Sarjan was walking through a flight of stairs until he saw Bedah with Henry. Despitely for seeing them, he spys on them without interrupting their talking. Bedah wants Henry to listen by her whispering that she lost her secret diary. She gives some infos that it's about medium size and the book cover is red. He overheard that Bedah likes a handsome guy who can speak English very well. He's starts to complaining himself for overhearding that she likes a handsome guy who can speak English well. It becomes a problem for Sarjan and he sneaks out by using a flower pot. In the second time, Zack comes inside the classroom by rapping with the boombox. They joined to sing along with his rapping performance song. SYS barges in and grab the microphone from Zack. He also raps and ask for Zack's payment. Zack brings an excuse for paying until he can and getting SYS more displeased. Jibam comes in the classroom and also bring an excuse for paying it later. SYS almost lose his temper and can't argue with it and leaves the classroom very unhappy. The song still continues and SYS check his wallet until he has no money for his business with his father. Although, Sarjan was at the guard house and walks around the guard house to make his decision on giving her book back to Bedah and starting to spy on her book and smack himself until a call occurs. It didn't come from his earphone but the other one. Sarjan takes the call and hearing it but it started to says for the man's groceries such as * 5 kg of fish * 5 milk bottles * 50 eggs Until he said that he got the wrong number for the groceries and the call ends until he got a plan for himself. he makes the baton sounds like a shotgun and it shot the bird. While Henry was walking to the classroom, he was grabbed by someone until it was Sarjan who shines his flashlight at his own face until they were at the storage room and he brings out Bedah's secret diary. He admit the problem that he wanted to give it back to her but for his own problem by speaking English well. He wanted to impress her and make her like him by giving help of Henry. Henry tries to get out of his problem until Sarjan starts to give him goods by taking his parking number and anything he wanted. Henry has no choice but to agree his deal and also cancel for Sarjan's appointment. To be continued. Characters *Henry Middleton *Sarjan Bin Mejar *Jibam *Cikgu Bedah *Cikgu Ayu *See Yew Soon *Jojie *Mazlee *Anusha *Zack *Khai *The Miz (Guest star) Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3